


September 29 2003

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Plotting Murder, Serial Killer Dani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Dani comes from a Spanish crime family. He doesn't partake in any kind of crime, he's a professional MotoGP rider, he's beyond the reputation of his family... Or is he...*Contains murder, violence and murder plots*





	1. One Fucking Tenth

“One tenth. One fucking tenth,” Stomping into his motorhome, Dani took a deep breath through his nose, his anger bubbling furiously under the surface, “If the team hadn’t held me to let him go…”

Eric flopped down onto the sofa, shaking his head, sharing his brother’s hatred of his team-mate, “You should get Pape and Uncle Rafa to make him disappear…”

“Now, now Eric… Papa and Uncle Rafa have _never_ been charged or convicted with making anyone disappear, ever… They are businessmen with a high moral conduct who do a lot for charity…” Shaking off his team hoodie, hanging it on the coat peg, Dani smirked in amusement at Eric, the safety of the motorhome making the odd joke about the well known (but unprovable) way their family did business possible, and amusing, “I fucking wish. I think people would notice if _Marc fucking Marquez_ disappeared…”

Eric laughed, he and Dani the first two male members of the Pedrosa family in several generations not to be involved in the murky world of serious crime (unless you counted the generous sponsorship their father _persuaded_ businesses in Sabadell to give them both in the early days of their careers), “They must have a way that could make it look accidental. Like heart failure or over consumption of energy drinks or something.”

“Death a la Red Bull,” Dani chuckled as he flopped down onto the sofa next to Eric, stretching out, his body aching after qualifying, “If he drank as much Red Bull as his brother drinks Monster then that might actually be believable…”

Smirking at his brother, his eyes twinkling with devilment, Eric licked his lips, “Can I piss him off by fucking his brother?”

“Alex is straight…” Dani laughed, before sitting up sharply, an idea popping into head, probably the best idea he’d ever had, one he couldn’t work out why he hadn’t had before, “I do know one way of destroying him…”

Eric tilted his head in curiosity, watching the way Dani’s fingers twitched, “You can’t kill him Dani. Even Papa wouldn’t be able to sort that out…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dani scoffed, that being _exactly_ what he planned to do, before smiling at Eric, “I could out him… Emilio Alzamora would have a kitten…”

“We don’t know he’s gay. Just because Ricky made that comment about him and Jorge, we’ve no idea it’s true.”

“There’s one way I could find out though…” Dani grinned, he and Eric both chuckling as the idea started to form in his head, it having a _slightly_ different ending to the idea in Eric’s head, “I am his hero…”

“You are…”

“So, if he is gay, or bi then…”

“Then he could be in your bed in a _very_ short space of time…”

“I’m going for a shower.”

*

Feeling the exhilaration surge through his body as the air bubbles in the water started to lessen, her lungs filling with water, Dani eased his grip on her ankles slightly, holding them against his naked shoulders, always considerate of the need to avoid any bruising, his technique honed over the years.

Waiting until the bubbles stopped and any wriggling ceased, Dani tentatively loosened his hold on her legs more, not letting go until he was completely satisfied that she was dead. Letting her legs slide slowly down until they were submerged in the deep bathtub with the rest of her, Dani stood up, shivering as a tremor of strength shot down his spine, every time he did this remembering back to the first time, to where it had started, the accusation of being small and weak something he’d felt compelled to disprove.

Moving through the room with practised confidence Dani did all the things he had to do; checking her phone to ensure she hadn’t told anyone she’d been picked up by Dani Pedrosa, re-dressing himself meticulously to make sure not to leave behind a cuff-link or any hint he’d been there, before taking one last look at her in the bath, momentarily feeling slightly guilty for her, just a young woman on a night out, her name already slipping out of his mind, wiping the bathroom door handle as he closed the door.

Listening carefully before stepping out into the corridor, Dani wiped the main door handle carefully, before heading to the room along the corridor, the one he booked before he picked her up in the bar, and slipping into his room, dropping his clothes to the floor before getting into a scalding hot shower, wrapping his hand around himself under the stream of water, the buzz of getting away with it again, as he was confident he would, taking him straight to the edge.

*

“Morning Marc,” Strolling into hospitality for breakfast, Dani smiled his best smile, instantly disarming any suspicion from any of Marc’s camp with a cheeky quip, “One fucking tenth. You prick.”

Laughing loud, his trademark sound, Marc beamed at the amusing interaction with his favourite team-mate, “One day you’ll get me!”

“Oh, I have no doubt!” Winking, loving the fact that Marc instantly swallowed hard, Dani padded over to the buffet, his plan firmly set in motion.

*

“There’s no suspicious circumstances, Sir,” The young PC turned to his boss, the police having been called to the downmarket hotel when the hotel staff found the body in the bath, “There’s no bruises or signs of a struggle. The pathologist is on their way.”

“Ok. Let me know if anything suspicious comes up.”

“Will do boss.”

*

“Mind if I join you? Eric has a new girlfriend and playing gooseberry has got very boring, _very_ quickly…” Smiling as Marc nodded to the chair next to him, Dani sat down, “Thanks Marc.”

 


	2. Testing

Sitting in the box, the never-ending monotony of testing making his mind wander, Dani saw a small boy opposite the grandstand, clad head-to-toe in merchandise. Hoisted up onto his father’s shoulders the child sparked a memory, one Dani had tried to forget over the years, but never had.

_“Wait here, ok. Stay in the car with Eric.”_

_Nodding, looking at his baby brother, Dani watched his father through the window, Toni almost sprinting toward the building, “I’ll look after Eric.”_

Shaking his head, trying to clear the image, Dani jumped as a bike engine was fired up, startling him.

_“Papa?” Wandering through the open door, Eric screaming from the car, Dani bit on his lip, the weird red puddle on the floor confusing his five-year-old mind, “Papa?”_

_Turning in shock, the gun in his hand suddenly feeling red hot, Antonio’s eyes widened, his lunch threatening to reappear, “Daniel! I told you to stay in the car!”_

_“Eric is crying,” Dani looked at his father, confused, “Papa why have you got a gun?”_

_Signalling to his brother to deal with the mess left in the room, Antonio bustled Dani out the door, sliding the gun into his belt, hiding it with his shirt, before dropping to his knees, looking his son in the eye, his voice calm, but with the tiniest hint of worry audible, “You remember at your birthday you got a new bike? A bigger bike?”_

_“Because I’m a big boy now?”_

_The innocence on Dani’s face breaking his heart a little, life in his line of business different since Basi and the boys came along, Antonio smiled, “Yes. You are a big boy. My big boy. So, I need you to make me a big boy promise, ok?”_

_“What Papa?” Standing slightly taller, remembering his grandfather’s constant lecturing about shoulders being back and spines straightened, Dani folded his arms the way he’d seen his father and uncle do many times, “I can make a big boy promise, I’m a big boy.”_

_“I know,” Reaching out to stroke Dani’s cheek, pulling his hand away quickly when he spotted a miniscule speck of blood, not wanting his beautiful boy tainted by his world, Antonio smiled, “You must not tell your mother, or anyone, about today. Not about this house, and not about the gun. Promise me?”_

_“Will Mama be cross with you and Uncle Rafa for playing guns?” Dani frowned, the idea of his father being in trouble both odd and amusing, “Like when I broke the lamp.”_

_“Exactly,” Antonio mock winced, Dani having damaged a lamp that had belonged to Basi’s grandmother by racing around the lounge, her reaction slightly over-the-top due to the pressure of having given a false alibi for her husband shortly before, “I don’t want to be grounded.”_

_“I promise, Papa.”_

_Heart strings tugging at the proud look on Dani’s face, Antonio leant in to kiss his head, the day he’d always dreaded finally there, his boys involved in his world, “Good boy.”_

“Dani?”

Startling, his crew all staring at him, Dani shook his head, fake smile on his face, “Sorry Denis, I was dreaming of the pizza I’m going to have for my dinner tomorrow when testing finishes!”

“Well get your arse on the bike and earn it Pedrosa…”

_*_

“Dani? Dani are you awake?”

Sitting up, bottle of beer in his hand, Dani frowned at the banging on his motorhome door. Getting up, glancing at the clock and realising with amusement that ‘really late’ at the track actually meant ten thirty pm, Dani opened the door to find his teammate standing there, “Marc? What the fuck?”

“Can I come in? It’s freezing. And raining…”

Stepping back, allowing his dripping wet teammate in, Dani tilted his head, “Why have you no shoes on?”

“I went to the bin. I’d had a sly smoke, wanted to get rid of it before Emilio sniffed it out in the morning,” Marc smirked, his battle to hide his sneaky habit from his manager like a battle of cat and mouse, Marc would never admit it until Emilio caught him, and Emilio would never outright accuse him without catching him, “Fucking door slammed shut in the wind. Santi is asleep, and you know what he’s like… You could walk on him and he wouldn’t wake. Alex isn’t’ here, Jordi is in a hotel with a girl, Jose Luis and the others are in the hotel with their wives and I can’t phone and wake Emilio so…”

Dani chuckled in amusement, Marc’s irritation getting louder and clearer as he rattled off the list of names, “So, you are homeless?”

“Yeah…” Pushing his hands into his pocket, his grin slightly wry, Marc looked around the motorhome, it the same as his, “Don’t suppose you have a spare bed, do you?”

Mock sighing, like Marc was irritating him when it was like Christmas come early, Dani rolled his eyes, “No doubt you’ll be wanting to steal some of my clothes as well… Help yourself…”

*

“Your sofa is more comfortable than mine…” Sprawled out next to Dani, Marc took another drink of the beer his host had handed him, “It’s the same, but it’s different.”

Dani chuckled, taking a drink from the bottle of water he’d taken from the fridge, not risking any alcohol fuzz around the younger man, “That’s because I bought a sofa… Sponsor stuff isn’t’ always a good thing…”

“Free is **always** good Dani. Always.”

“Jorge’s clothing begs to differ…”

“Dani!” Choking in laughter, Marc bumped shoulders with Dani, “You are a bad man Pedrosa…”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Dani shrugged, amused at how true Marc’s statement actually was, “You have no idea Marquez.”

*

“No, no, no,” Marc sat up, crossing his legs as he turned to Dani, genuinely shocked at Dani’s last statement, “That’s bullshit Dani. Absolute bullshit. You are an **amazing** rider.”

“We all know who your hero is…”

“You are,” Voice taking a serious turn, Marc puffed out his cheeks, enough alcohol consumed to be slightly red faced, but not stop, “Serious Dani. Vale is amazing, and he did amazing things, but who did he compete against? I mean, really, who? Compared to you, Jorge, Casey… But you… The field in your 125 and 250 years was so strong.”

“Behave,” Giving Marc a coy look, deliberately giving the opposite look to his words, Dani bit his lip, the seduction technique he used against women seemingly working just as well with Marc, “Now, your record…”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere without you,” Marc shrugged away his bashful embarrassment, “You inspired me when I was a kid, and you’ve inspired me every day since I came into the garage… Honestly, Dani you are the complete package. You have the skill, you’ve got the manner with the fans, the patience with the sponsors and the guts you have to get back up… It’s… that’s… That’s just wow…”

Marc’s words having a tiny effect on him, a little bird on his shoulder telling him no, Dani leant in, pressing a kiss to Marc’s mouth, giving Marc just enough time to react before pulling back, pretend shock on his face, fake panic in his voice, “I’m sorry. Shit. I’m sorry. Marc, I… Please… You…”

“Dani, shut up,” Taking Dani’s face in his hands, Marc mashed their mouths together, both letting out a low moan when mouths opened, and tongue found tongue, wandering hands finding skin and gripping tighter as the need got greater.

*

“Fuck… Jesus Christ…” Dani’s head rocked back as Marc’s mouth swallowed him whole, his impatient teammate only teasing for a moment after he’d dropped to his knees, lavishing Dani’s dick with attention like he’d wanted it forever, “Marc…”

Whimpering around Dani as the fingers in his hair grabbed a little tighter, tugging enough to sting, not enough to be unpleasant, Marc swirled his tongue around as best he could with Dani’s cock deep in his mouth. Breathing in through his nose, desperate to impress, Marc pushed himself deeper, gagging slightly as Dani hit the back of his throat, his senses overwhelmed by the smell, taste and sound of the teammate he’d adored for longer than he could imagine.

“Close…” Tugging harder on Marc’s hair, Dani’s toes curled when Marc’s efforts re-doubled, his hot wet mouth determinedly moving up and down Dani’s length, nimble fingers reaching up to fondle Dani’s balls, that deft touch enough to have Dani grunt out the younger man’s name as he came, everything spurted into Marc’s mouth being swallowed with a smile, the younger looking devastatingly attractive as he rocked back on his heels, hair awry, lips swollen and glistening and eyes devouring Dani, “Fuck, you are something else… Bedroom?”

Nodding, Dani making many of his dreams come true, Marc adjusted his jeans to be able to walk, letting out a loud ‘oof’ when he found himself pushed face down on Dani’s bed, Dani’s hands on his jeans, the night young and only just begun.

 


	3. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on this one. It's a bit of a different theme for me, but I'm really enjoying it. So thank you!

“No idea what you are talking about,” Dropping onto the sofa with a satisfied thump, Dani looked, and felt, smug. The morning after giving Marc a vigorous fucking he’d gone out and topped the testing timing sheets; not that timing was that crucial in testing.

Looking around the room, noticing all the little things that were out of place – an extra cup next to the sink, Dani’s hoodie abandoned on the sofa, a stray sock under the table – Eric frowned for a second before shaking his head, smirk on his face, “Someone has been here… Did you have someone here last night?”

“Like I said, no idea _what_ you are talking about,” Lifting his feet up onto the sofa, ignoring his own rules about no shoes on seats, Dani winked at his brother, “I was the fastest in testing. It’s a satisfying feeling…”

Giving his brother a sceptical look, Eric scoffed, kicking off his shoes, raising an eyebrow when Dani didn’t say a word, normally a stickler for tidiness, “What are you up too?”

“Nothing…” Dani chuckled, reaching for his drinks bottle, avoiding Eric’s eye.

Perching on the edge of the table, watching Dani’s every move, Eric tilted his head curiously, “It’s not something to do with Marquez, is it?”

“Why would it be anything to do with Marc?” Eric shook his head, the look on Dani’s face telling part of the story, “Dani… Look at what happened with Lorenzo when you tried that before.”

Dani laughed, a loud, hearty laugh, one not normally associated with him, giving his brother an amused smile, “I sorted it in the end.”

“You never did say how that was sorted in the end?” Eric eyed his brother with suspicion, the end of his feud with Jorge happening almost overnight, “Did you fuck him? Or is that a special tactic just for Marquez?”

“A gentleman never tells…”

“A gentleman,” Eric snorted with laughter, shaking his head when Dani joined in, “Just be careful. He’s not on his own like Lorenzo was…”

*

_“Fuuuuck…” Thumping his head back, the crack of skull versus formica wall echoing around the grubby bathroom, Dani’s toes curled in his boots as Jorge’s tongue swirled around his tip, one of Dani’s hands threading through the short crop of Jorge’s hair, relishing of the sensation of Jorge gagging slightly around him._

_Pressing one hand to Dani’s stomach, trying to regain some sort of control in the ridiculous situation, Jorge swallowed, smirking to himself at the low wail that drew from the slightly older rider, Dani’s sounds echoing around and adding to the twinges in Jorge’s balls, his own cock rock hard and leaking in his boxers._

_“Clllooosss…” Not quite getting the word out completely, Dani thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper into Jorge’s mouth, the sound of Jorge adding to the sensations. His entire body clenching, spikey tinglings washing over him from head to toe Dani exploded into Jorge’s mouth, the spurts making him splutter, Dani unable to stop himself from chuckling at the way Jorge coughed, his eyes watering, “You alright down there?”_

_Looking up, tears and snot streaming down his face, Jorge opened his mouth to tell Dani that it was ok, before he froze, the smirk on Dani’s face triggering something in his brain, the position he was in vulnerable and weak looking, that making Jorge defensive and snarky, “Fuck you, Pedrosa.”_

_“I think we both know that would be the other way around…” Tucking himself away, Dani was torn, part of him wanting to haul Jorge up, smash their mouths together again, to maul his mouth regardless of the taste of himself that he’d get, but the other part, the competitive part, couldn’t resist the little dig, not when Jorge was on his knees with snot, tears and Dani’s cum on his face, “I need to get back.”_

_Looking down at himself, Dani clearly planning on not reciprocating, every warning his father had ever given him about his proclivities screaming into his head, Jorge fumed, his green eyes flaring, “This is war Pedrosa.”_

_“Bring it on sweetheart. Well done on your first championship win by the way… Enjoy your celebrations.”_

_*_

“I wasn’t sure if you’d call,” Looking slightly bashful, Marc ran a damp hand through his hair, resting it on the edge of the bath before leaning back with a smile, “And I can’t believe you have a _bath_ in your motorhome.”

Kneeling on the floor next to the bath, one hand in the water, stroking Marc’s leg from mid-calf to mid-thigh, the effect on Marc clear through the water, Dani leant in for a lung-burning kiss with a smile, “I like baths. I find them very relaxing…”

“Me too. This is a brilliant idea,” Completely relaxed, every bump and bruise from the weekend and testing easing in the hot water, Marc let his eyes flutter shut as Dani’s fingers continued to trace patterns on his skin, making Marc moan softly when they traced high up his thigh, teasing softly, getting tantalisingly close before moving back downward, “Dani…”

Laughing softly at Marc’s irritation, Dani pressed a gentle kiss to Marc’s arm, running his fingers down Marc’s leg at the same time as he peppered little kisses to down his arm, smirking in amusement at the low growl that came from Marc’s throat when he nibbled lightly on his fingers, the swirl of his tongue around the digits making Marc’s hips lift from the water slightly, “Relax…”

“It’s hard to relax with heavy balls…” Marc chuckled softly, letting his head loll back on the curved edge of the bath, his eyes fluttering shut as Dani’s fingers danced lower on his leg, all his worries and stressed drifting away as Dani’s hand stroked over his ankle, only the sound of their breathing audible in the room, everything calm and peaceful.


	4. Jorge

“Erm, you lost?” Chuckling at the abject panic on Marc’s face, Jorge folded his arms, loving the balcony area on his new motorhome, “Your motorhome is that way… Can’t miss it. Big ninety-three and seventy-three logo on it…”

Stuttering, scolding himself for not quickly mentioning something team-related, his open-mouthed goldfish look making Jorge laugh more, Marc looked at Dani’s motorhome and back at Jorge, “I’m going to see Dani.”

“You don’t say,” Highly amused by the way the normally unflappable world champion was completely flapping, Jorge frowned, making a show of looking at his expensive, yet free, watch, “Bit late for team-talk, no?”

Getting more self-conscious by the second, Marc shrugged, trying to look, and sound, a bit calmer, “We’re not all early bedders like you Jorge.”

“Dani is though,” Jorge smirked, Marc’s eyes widening at that, the wonder of ‘ _how do YOU know that’_ giving away Marc’s feeling for his teammate (had Jorge not been watching the kid from Cervera drool over his teammate since day one), “I’ve parked next to him for a long time…”

“Right,” Unable to hide the relief, Jorge’s face giving away how much he’d realised, Marc bit his lip, “Right. Of course. Right.”

“Oh Marc,” Jorge chuckled, shaking his head, paddock relationships more common than the Alzamora-protected rider knew, “Go have a shower and calm down.”

“You won’t…”

“I won’t say anything. I might me a prick, but I’m not an absolute prick…”

“Thanks,” Regaining some of his spark, Marc winked, “I’m going to go have a bath to relax… Might see if I can tempt Dani into joining me…”

“Too much information!” Jorge shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of the two Honda riders bathing together, silently cursing Marc for always managing to get the upper hand in every situation, before he frowned, “Dani has a bath in his motorhome?”

“Yeah,” Almost at the door, Marc grinned, “It’s amazing. See you on the grid tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jorge shook his head, watching the younger man go inside, slightly confused at that random information, “I’m surprised Dani Pedrosa hasn’t banished baths from his life forever…”

*

_“Dani?” Walking down the hotel corridor, his father’s financial proclivities leaving him bedding down in a grubby motel, Jorge frowned, his MotoGP rider countryman not someone he’d been expecting to see, “You ok?”_

_Panicking, his plan completely fucked now he’d been seen, Dani’s brain whirred, trying to work out what to do. Bursting into tears, Dani flew over to Jorge, his feet barely touching the carpet before he was wrapping his arms around his neck, “She’s dead. She’s dead Jorge, I don’t know what to do. What do I do?”_

_“Woah! Easy,” Holding Dani up, Jorge’s brain swirled in confusion, “What’s going on? Dani?”_

_“I need to call the police,” Stepping back, fake tears streaming down his face, Dani looked impressively frightened, “I thought she was just in a bad mood because I was so long with the dope testers. I just left her to it… Oh god, what am I going to do?”_

*

Standing in his motorhome, smoothie in his hand, Jorge watched as lights went out in the Pedrosa motorhome, Marc still safely ensconced inside.

“You trying to see Pedrosa naked again?” Coming out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, second towel in his hand rubbing his hair, Ricky smirked at Jorge, “He has curtains now…”

Giving Ricky an eyeroll, Jorge shook his head, “Very droll… Marquez is in there. He’s fucking Dani.”

“Ooh, Marc or Alex?”

Turning to Ricky again, Jorge tilted his head in curiosity, “The younger one is gay as well?”

“No idea. Maybe I’ll ask him next time I’m drunk,” Ricky chuckled, shrugging at Jorge rolling his eyes again, “What’s got you so deep in thought? And don’t tell me it’s Dani and Marc fucking – you’ve got that line in your forehead that appears when it’s something serious…”

Biting his lip, briefly considering sharing the secret he’d kept for years, Jorge took a breath, breathing out almost huffily, “Fucking weather forecast is saying rain tomorrow… Eighty percent chance…”

“I’ll put the kettle on…”

*

_Opening his room door, having left Dani with his father and the police, Jorge was surprised to find Dani’s father at his door, “Hi.”_

_“Jorge… Can I have a word?”_

_Stepping back, silently inviting the elder Pedrosa in, Jorge closed the door, “How’s Dani?”_

_“He’s in bits…” Toni put his hands on his hips, shaking his head, “The girl had epilepsy. Dani didn’t know… Looks like she had a seizure in the bath. It’s tragic.”_

_Leaning back against the drawers, Jorge shook his head, “That’s sad. Had they been together long?”_

_“No, but he’s devastated,” Toni fumbled around for words, before looking Jorge straight in the eye, “Her father is Raimond Caprese…”_

_“The politician?”_

_“Yes,” Shaking his head, still nervous that someone in the police would take a chance to get to him through Dani, Toni put his hands in his pocket, “He stands for marriage, anti-abortion and abstinence…”_

_“He sounds like fun…”_

_“Indeed. He, erm, he doesn’t want anyone to know that his daughter was here with Dani… Dani wasn’t actually **in** the room when she went into the bathroom so…”_

_“So, it probably would help the career of a MotoGP rider if he wasn’t associated with a dead girlfriend?”_

_“He’s heartbroken,” Toni folded his arms, fixing Jorge with a look that was a cross between stern and pleading, “You and I both know that this relationship wouldn’t have lasted… **You** , and I, both know where Dani’s heart truly is… If journalists start messing around in his private life, trying to find information on this relationship then they’ll start finding other things… Other people… Nobody wants that kind of witch-hunt in the paddock.”_

_“No,” Jorge nodded, realising that Dani’s father knew about their liaison, and probably knew about other liaisons, “So, it didn’t happen?”_

_“It happened, but it was nothing to do with Dani. She was just an epileptic girl who drowned in a bath… Sad, tragic, but just…”_

_“Just nothing to do with Dani…” Jorge nodded, slightly fearful of Dani’s father and his reputation, and secretly wishing he had a father who would stand up for him, “Ok.”_

_“Thank you,” Toni moved toward the door, pausing for a second before turning back to Jorge, “You’re a good lad, Jorge. I know you and Dani have had your differences, but the people that created them weren’t you two, not really. Maybe this could be a fresh start? Dani is going to need friends he can trust…”_

_Nodding as Toni walked out, his fingers itching to call Ricky or his father, Jorge moved over to his bed, dropping down heavily as he realised this was a secret he could never trust his father with. His father so different from Dani’s father._

*

“Stop with the window!”

Ducking the cushion launched by Ricky, Jorge pulled a face, “I’m closing the blind!”

“Yeah right, trying to catch a glimpse of Marquez in the shower more like!”

Rolling his eyes, Jorge let out a sigh as he closed the blind, his view of Dani’s motorhome lessening as it closed, him remembering every tear Dani had cried on his shoulder over the years, one thing bugging him incessantly – why would someone so traumatised they claimed to hate baths have such an unusual feature in their motorhome?

 


End file.
